Compter les moutons
by funnyway
Summary: Après une journée épuisante, tout ce que veut Wilson c'est dormir ! Malheureusement, le destin et House ont d'autres projets... Lemon
1. Chapter 1

******Traduction : **_Funnyway_

_Une bonne citronnade ça ne se refuse pas ! _

_C'est un OS en vo, mais je vais le traduire en trois fois. _

**_Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur, quelque chose me dit que vous allez l'aimer d'avoir accepté._**

* * *

******Auteur : **Cardio Necrosis

******Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la FOX !

******Titre original : **Counting Sheep

* * *

Compter les moutons _(1ère partie)_

* * *

Wilson était _exténué_. Pas fatigué, pas somnolent, non, complètement éreinté ! Le type même d'épuisement qui découle d'une morne journée sans fin et d'une nuit de sommeil trop courte la veille. House avait insisté pour regarder une émission de télévision. Wilson aurait pu traîner ses fesses jusqu'au lit à vingt-deux heures, dès qu'il avait commencé à bâiller. Mais il s'était laissé captiver par des personnages insipides et des complots montés de toutes pièces. Finalement il avait rampé jusqu'à son lit confortable et son oreiller moelleux tard dans la nuit.

Wilson allait généralement se coucher aux environs de onze heures, parfois plus tôt, car il regrettait toujours le lendemain quand il avait veillé plus tard. Dès lors il se répétait qu'il ne ferait plus la même erreur. D'ordinaire, Wilson se levait tôt, se préparait, allait réveiller House, cuisinait le petit-déjeuner, réveillait House à nouveau, lui donner de la nourriture puis l'emmenait au travail, se garait et réveillait House une dernière fois tout en accrochant la carte de stationnement handicapé au rétroviseur.

Evidemment les jours où, comme un imbécile, il n'avait pas dormi, il lui fallait plusieurs sonneries pour se réveiller, il sautait la douche du matin, passait par un drive (réveillait House pour savoir ce qu'il voulait) puis passait le reste de la journée à boire du café.

Peut-être que sa journée se serait passée plus en douceur s'il en avait été ainsi. Hélas, non. Un de ses patients allait mal et son bipper était déjà saturé vingt minutes avant l'heure à laquelle il avait l'habitude de se lever.

Il réveilla House, qui insista pour conduire lui-même comme chaque fois que lui en prenait l'envie. Wilson râla tout seul en se peignant les cheveux, ensuite il mit son pantalon à l'envers. Ce qui l'obligea à le remettre à l'endroit avant de l'enfiler de la bonne façon. Il se brossa les dents rapidement, prit la première cravate qu'il vit : jaune, dont House allait probablement se moquer et se précipita vers la porte, soufflant sur son café trop chaud. Il se brûla la langue et la gorge, ensuite il s'assura que le vacarme de la radio l'empêcherait de s'endormir.

Sa patiente en état critique était une femme d'âge moyen avec un cancer du côlon qui montrait tous les signes de rémission progressive. Pourtant, elle décéda quatre heures après le diagnostic. De ce fait Wilson avait passé plusieurs heures à faire face au deuil de la famille, qui le mit dans l'embarras en l'accusant et en le menaçant de poursuite. Ah la vie glorieuse d'oncologue ! Il avait réussi à les calmer, leur rappeler les chances de survie dont il leur avait parlé auparavant et peu de temps après la soeur de sa patiente décédée sanglotait dans ses bras. House passa pile au mauvais moment, ce qui entraina un autre type d'accusations, d'enquête et de conversations embarrassantes à l'heure du déjeuner.

Tout ceci bien sûr aurait pu n'être qu'un accident de parcours d'une, fatiguante et ennuyeuse, journée ordinaire de plus. Sauf que le père divorcé d'un patient de huit ans décida d'entamer une dispute avec son ex-femme, Wilson intervint comme médiateur, mettant un terme à leur dispute. Et il gagna, si on peut dire, une autre femme le serrant dans ses bras (quoiqu'un peu plus jolie que la précédente) or House, affairé à le ttraquer, avait encore assisté à la scène.

Le diagnosticien avait interrompu les deux réunions de Wilson. Durant le reste de la journée, l'oncologue avait dû supporter huit messages désagréables sur son bipper (tous durant sa visite aux patients) et cinq appels manqués (tous durant son temps de consultation). Finalement Wilson avait pris deux appels de House alors qu'il était en pleine paperasse et son ami ne lui avait parlé que de choses absolument sans importance. Wilson réalisa alors que House était seulement en train de le surveiller tout comme le faisait ses épouses quand elles commençaient à avoir des soupçons. Ce qui était ridicule car ce n'était pas dans l'intention de Wilson de voir une de ses patientes en dehors du travail, mais House était devenu paranoiaque pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Tout ceci aurait été supportable, quoique mentalement épuisant, si à vingt minutes de partir, un de ses patients n'avait pas eu une attaque, de façon totalement inattendue. Comme Wilson ne s'appelait pas Gregory House, son patient ne pouvait pas être soudainement atteint d'une maladie rare mais guérissable dont il trouverait la clé à la dernière minute. Au lieu de ça, il découvrit que la tumeur dans le cerveau de l'adolescent avait grandi et avait causé l'attaque, que ses chances de survie allaient de minuscules à totalement absente. De fait, il allait devoir rencontrer les parents. Ce qui annonçait plus de pleurs et plus de réconfort envers une nouvelle famille. Ce qui signifiait aussi que son personnel savait qu'il était là, s'il y avait besoin d'aide pour lire les radios. Normalement ils auraient dû aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, mais Wilson se sentait obligé de le faire s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Et puis à cause de l'expresso merdique du distributeur, il était trop excité pour dormir de toute façon.

House lui avait envoyé cinq emails, puis spammé son facebook et enfin envoyé sept textos. Wilson lui avait répondu pour lui assurer qu'il ne voyait pas de brunettes désemparées, n'avait pas de relations sexuelles avec une quelconque blonde prétentieuse, ou ne palpait pas la généreuse poitrine d'une rouquine.

Wilson n'avait pas réussi à quitter l'hôpital avant dix heures quarantes et il avait bien pensé à dormir sur place sur le canapé. Mais il ne travaillait pas le lendemain, du coup cela aurait forcément entrainé encore plus d'accusations quand il serait rentré à la maison au matin avec un cou endolori.

C'est pourquoi il était finalement onze heures passé quand Wilson se traina jusqu'à l'appartement, sa vision perdant des couleurs et des points sautant devant ses yeux comme une télévision avec une mauvaise réception. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient entre rêve et réalité, son corps se déplaçait avec des mouvements non-coordonnés. Il entra dans le salon où se déchainait un film d'horreur (où était-ce de la pornographie ? A ce niveau de fatigue, Wilson ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre des cris de terreur ou de plaisir) et s'envoya un McAttaqueCardiaque (Wilson était trop épuisé pour cuisiner et était passé directement à un drive).

« Je vais me coucher », lança Wilson, ce qui était une manière subtile de demander à House de baisser la télévision.

Il espérait que House voit ses cernes, la rougeur de ses yeux, le fait qu'il regardait dans sa direction les yeux mi-clos et le prendrait au sérieux.

Après une légère altercation avec sa poignée de porte (où il se cogna la hanche) Wilson s'écroula directement sur son lit et tomba face la première dans le matelas. Pantalon vite déboutonné, fermeture éclair toujours relevée, une vague de chaleur apaisante déferla sur lui.

Avec un effort herculéen, il glissa dans son lit et se tourna sur le dos, regardant fixement le plafond sombre. Le volume de la télévision était maintenant beaucoup moins fort et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Avec des mains qui semblaient trop grosses pour lui, Wilson desserra sa cravate et la jeta quelque part. Il enleva ses chaussures, les laissa tomber sur le sol. Les deux impacts qui s'ensuivirent furent comme des coups de canon à son oreille et il gémit, faisant courir ses mains sur son visage avec lassitude, il agrippa un peu ses cheveux, puis paresseusement - les yeux fermés - déboutonna sa chemise et essaya de s'en défaire. Là, il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de défaire les poignets, sur le coup il pensa à la déchirer et la brûler. Mais après quelques secondes de considération il réalisa que ce serait trop d'effort pour son cerveau privé de sommeil et il défit les boutons des poignets, laissa tomber la chemise à côté de lui. Enfin il sentit l'air frais sur ses bras et traverser son boxeur et son débardeur.

Sa tête se prélassa sur le côté, yeux s'ouvrirent brièvement et il put apercevoir qu'il était maintenant onze heures vingt, il laissa échapper un soupir. Enfin - un peu de paix et de -

La porte s'ouvrit avec une telle force que Wilson sursauta violemment, laissant échapper un cri étranglé entre un appel à l'aide et un murmure fatigué, puis il regarda le nouvel arrivant. C'était une sombre, diabolique et longue silhouette venue de l'enfer.

« Merde House, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Peux pas dormir. » gazouilla House de façon irritante.

« Je te hais. » ronchonna l'oncologue.

Il entendit un claquement et son lit tressaillit. House avait apparemment frappé le lit avec sa canne.

« Mets-toi sous les couvertures ! »

Il fallut une minute à Wilson pour se rendre compte qu'il était, en effet, toujours au-dessus des couvertures, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait si froid. Quand il réalisa à quel point il s'était refroidi, il regarda le réveil pour voir qu'il était une heure du matin, ce qui le perturba car il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être endormi et son corps était toujours comme plein de sable ou de plomb, en tout cas quelque chose de lourd, voire une substance somnifère. Il gémit et se couvrit les yeux de son bras

« House ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles ? J'étais endor- Eh ! »

Le diagnosticien venait de tirer brusquement sur les couvertures, les subtilisant à Wilson. Il sentit les draps froids gifler son dos et il siffla, puis se sentit happé, comme s'il allait tomber profondément endormi, dans un sommeil paisible comme on roulerait gracieusement le long d'une colline.

Mis à part, la sensation étrange de House rampant dans le lit, _avec lui dedans_.

« House, qu'est-ce que -

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir. » justifa-t-il (ce qui n'expliquait pas vraiment quoique ce soit)

Wilson était sur le dos, la tête tournée pour voir House, il le regarda tranquillement tirer les couvertures sur eux, puis se tourner sur son côté gauche ( lui faisant face) et laisser échapper un petit soupir de contentement. Wilson sentit la chaleur qui émanait du corps de House et se laissa envahir... pendant un instant, il se laissa presque aller à rester ainsi, mais une partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas ivre de fatigue déclara :

« Donc tu as simplement... ramper jusqu'à mon lit ?

- Apparemment. » répondit House les yeux fermés.

Wilson cligna lentement des yeux. Les ouvrir entièrement était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, ses paupières étaient incroyablement lourdes.

« J'ai du mal à voir le fondement de ta décision de venir _dormir_ dans mon lit ___avec moi dedans_.

- Impossible d'être installé confortablement. Pensé que ton matelas pourrait résoudre ce problème.

Wilson laissa échapper un petit, mais intense gémissement et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller, regardant le plafond.

« House, s'il te plait, je suis fatigué, j'ai eu une journée de travail horrible... pourrait-on ne pas jouer à ça maintenant ?

- Jouer à quoi ? J'essaye de dormir. Et étant donné que tu as eu la tête nichée non pas dans une, mais deux paires de seins ! Je ne vois pas comment ta journée a pu être horrible.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'essayais pas de -

- Chuut ! » siffla House en lui donnant une claque sur le bras « J'essaye de dormir. Arrête de parler ! »

Wilson pinça les lèvres et se frotta le bras, fixant des yeux le plafond avec colère. House qui avait un problème pour s'endormir, ce n'était pas nouveau. L'insomnie frappait House régulièrement à tel point que Wilson s'était habitué à entendre les sons lointains de la télévision durant la nuit. Ou bien à House qui le réveillait à trois heures du matin en jouant du piano jusqu'à ce que les notes apaisent suffisament Wilson pour qu'il se rendorme.

Pourtant, malgré des années d'insomnie de House et le fait qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant un certain laps de temps, c'était la première fois qu'il se glissait dans le lit de Wilson, essayant de dormir à ses côtés.

« Si tu essayes de me punir parce que des femmes m'ont prises dans leur bras, House, ce n'est pas le moment de -

- Hey, c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de jacasser. »

Wilson lâcha un soupir agacé et se redressa en position assise avec la ferme intention de sortir du lit. House attrappa son bras - avec une emprise plus serrée que nécessaire - et Wilson tourna le regard vers lui. Wilson discernait clairement les iris bleus de House et il avait beau savoir que c'était parce que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, cela lui fit tout de même râter un battement de coeur.

« Reste au chaud. » insista House.

Bien qu'il soit conscient de, sans doute, commettre une erreur digne d'Hitler envahissant la Russie, Wilson se rallongea en douceur et ignora le fait que le rythme régulier des battements de son coeur soit plus rapide que la normale. L'émotion qui le traversait repoussait sa fatigue - pas assez pour être complètement réveillé, mais suffisament pour savoir que s'il ne se relaxait pas vite, il ne serait plus en mesure de se rendormir.

Ce n'était pas son imagination, House venait juste de glisser plus près de lui. Mais Wilson ne pouvait pas en faire la remarque car il n'avait bougé que d'un centimètre ou deux. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de House contre son épaule, courant jusqu'à son cou, s'enroulant autour de sa jugulaire, dont il était sûre qu'elle palpitait suffisament pour que House puisse voir son coeur battre dans sa poitrine plus rapidement qu'il ne le devrait.

House relacha son bras et le laissa tomber sur le matelas près de Wilson, le dos de sa paume tourné contre son épaule. Wilson prit une profonde respiration, souffla et pria pour que House ne s'en rende pas compte. Il ferma les yeux et laissa un soupir lui échapper en imaginant que tout le stress de la journée partait avec lui.

Son coeur commença à se calmer et c'était comme si le matelas l'enveloppait, comme si Wilson s'enfonçait dans un bain chaud, relaxant chacun de ses muscles. Le sommeil s'approcha terriblement et il se sentit s'abandonner, la chaleur du coprs à coté de lui le berçant vers un état de totale quiétude...

« Wilson »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ses points se serrèrent.

« Quoi ? » dit Wilson en serrant les dents.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. » répondit House.

« Pas mon problème.

- Raconte-moi une histoire. »

Wilson prit son visage dans ses mains et laissa échapper un gémissement.

« House, pour l'amour de Dieu, dors !

- S'il te plait ? » plaida le plus âgé et même si Wilson ne pouvait pas le voir, il savait que House affichait une moue exagérée.

« Très bien ! Il était une fois, un trou du cul qui s'appelait Grèg. » à ses côtés, House bougonna. « Il n'arrêtait pas de casser les pieds de son ami James après une dure, épuisante journée de travail. Alors James assassina son meilleur ami et tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Fin. »

Pour une raison qui échappa à Wilson, House se décala un peu plus vers lui.

« Tu es nul pour raconter des histoires avant de dormir.

- Il y a une morale quelque part. » murmura Wilson en se pinçant l'arête du nez et en gardant ses yeux fermement clos. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une bonne nuit de sommeil et même ça, House ne pouvait pas lui donner.

« Laquelle ? J'l'ai loupé.

- Dors ou je vais te tuer. »

* * *

Fin de la 1ère partie

* * *

_Un merci particulier de Coolmouse et de Clina9 pour leur enthousiasme communicatif, à tous les reviewers, car c'est pour vous que je traduis et j'apprécie chacun de vos mots. Vous savez ce qu'on dit " mieux vaut avoir la qualité que la quantité" ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Traduction :** Funnyway_

_Aux êtres humains qui laissent un mot : Enjoy-it ! _

_Merci à l'auteur, encore une fois._

**Auteur :** Cardio Necrosis

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la Fox !

* * *

**Compter les Moutons : 2 ème partie**

* * *

_Rappel : _

_Pour une raison qui échappa à Wilson, House se décala un peu plus vers lui._

_« Tu es nul pour raconter des histoires avant de dormir._

_- Il y a une morale quelque part. » murmura Wilson en se pinçant l'arête du nez et en gardant ses yeux fermement clos. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une bonne nuit de sommeil et même ça, House ne pouvait pas lui donner._

_« Laquelle ? J'l'ai loupé._

_- Dors ou je vais te tuer. »_

* * *

La main de House frôla le flanc de Wilson et la soudaineté du geste suspendit le souffle du plus jeune. Puis House effleura d'un doigt ses côtes, faisant naître des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Wilson. Si bien que ce dernier arqua légèrement le dos et sentit plus qu'il n'entendit House rire.

Wilson voulut sortir du lit, mais une main se plaqua contre son torse et le renvoya au matelas. La sensation de la pression de la paume de House mit au moins quatre secondes à diminuer. La main restait posée là, comme si le diagnosticien essayait de percevoir ses battements de coeur. Et sans doute qu'il le pourrait car Wilson avait l'impression que son coeur tambourinait assez fort pour faire vibrer le lit.

« Reste... » murmura House et une autre vague de frissons envahit Wilson.

C'était une monumentale _mauvaise_ idée. C'était devenu une idée pire encore depuis que House avait commencé à tracer des cercles avec son pouce et que Wilson pouvait sentir le toucher de sa peau même au travers du fin débardeur. Sa main glissa lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur ses abdominaux et Wilson avala une boule dans sa gorge.

« Je pourrais te raconter une histoire » promit House.

Wilson le perçut avec une nuance lubrique dans la voix.

« J'essaye réellement de dormir, House... » Pour une raison inconnue, sa voix était rauque.

La main de House glissa un peu plus bas, de telle sorte que son petit doigt reposait à la lisière du boxeur de Wilson. L'étroite bande de peau entre son débardeur et son sous-vêtement était parfaitement consciente de la peau de House si près d'elle.

« Alors dors. » lui dit House et sa main remonta, entrainant avec elle le débardeur de Wilson, exposant ainsi plus de peau.

Il fit tout à coup beaucoup plus chaud sous les couvertures, paradoxalement le corps de l'oncologue mourrait d'envie de rencontrer encore plus de chaleur. Wilson ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le fait de garder une respiration égale. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la peau douce de House qui dessinait du pouce sur son ventre par-dessus le tissu et de combien il voulait que la main de House descende plus bas. Sentir ses doigts parcourir langoureusement sa peau nue et sentir la paume de ses mains courir sur son torse, descendre sur son ventre, frôler la lisière de son boxeur...

Wilson repoussa cette pensée immédiatement. Une érection ne résoudrait rien, ce serait, au contraire, créer des problèmes. Il vida son esprit avec force et se concentra sur sa respiration. La sensation de House si près de lui et de sa main sur son corps était relaxante finalement. Il se focalisa sur la légère bouffée d'air chaud sur son épaule, le calme, à peine entendait-il House respirer.

Juste au moment où il se disait que la présence de House dans son lit n'était pas si mal et que peut-être se reposer ensemble de temps en temps serait un plus dans leur relation, House lui donna une petite secousse.

« Wilson ?

- J'étais quasiment endormi ! Quoi encore ? » demanda Wilson, tournant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder correctement.

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le visage de House était proche.

« J'étais en train de tester une théorie. Sais-tu que cela prend en moyenne sept minutes à une personne pour s'endormir ? J'ai compté jusqu'à soixante-huit. Je suppose que tu ne dois pas être si fatigué que ça ?

- Je te hais... Je te méprise vraiment, _vraiment_ de tout mon être. C'est carrément _épique_, l'intensité avec laquelle je t'abhorre.

- Allons, allons. On attrape plus de mouches avec du miel qu'avec du vinaigre.

- Qu'en est-il des impénitents démons sans âme sortis tout droit des sombres abîmes de l'enfer ? »

Le diagnosticien sourit d'une façon qui retourna l'estomac de Wilson et House glissa sa main plus bas, sa paume posée à même la peau découverte. Wilson retint son souffle et serra la mâchoire. La paume était chaude, douce, elle glissait habilement plus haut sous le débardeur. Wilson se racla la gorge.

« House... » murmura-t-il dans un avertissement.

« Allez dors ! » ordonna House, comme s'il était celui qu'on réveillait et il retira sa main puis ferma les yeux.

Le torse de Wilson se refroidit aussitôt, même si les couvertures étaient enroulées autour d'eux comme s'ils étaient deux chenilles dans un cocon. House avait l'air tout à fait paisible. Trop paisible. Ce salaud avait juste fourré sa main sous le débardeur de Wilson, puis il l'avait retiré après l'avoir réveillé et il avait l'audace d'agir comme s'il était en pleine somnolence bienheureuse ?

« Tu es vraiment un enfoiré » murmura Wilson, se tournant carrément sur le côté pour qu'il puisse regarder House sans se faire un torticolis. House ouvrit un oeil.

« Je croyais que tu essayais de dormir ? »

Wilson souffla et ferma les yeux, conscient qu'ils étaient tous les deux face-à-face et que leurs torses étaient si proches qu'ils se touchaient presque quand ils respiraient. Il essaya de ne pas pincer les lèvres, ne pas se laisser obséder par la sensation de la main de House sur son corps. Il était seulement en train de le taquiner, c'est tout. Ils dormaient ensemble dans le même lit et House l'avait taquiné avec ses allusions. Bien.

Wilson ouvrit les yeux prudemment. Ceux de House étaient fermés et il respirait dans un rythme régulier. Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas, mais il mémorisa quand même ses traits, la manière dont ses pommettes ressortaient légèrement et dont sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Il se coula plus près de House d'un millimètre, retenant son souffle momentanément, House sourit un bref instant.

Wilson ferma vite les yeux, comme s'il avait peur d'être surpris. House agissant bizarrement n'était pas nouveau, pourtant... Et bien, plaquer sa main sous son débardeur était bizarre, même pour lui. House ne serait pas allé aussi loin juste pour faire toute le lumière sur une situation légèrement homoérotique si ? Faire des commentaires sarcastiques, d'accord, mais... flirter avec lui ? Il ne ferait pas ça juste pour s'amuser, si ?

Wilson pensa à Nora* et il fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il en était capable ! Est-ce que House savait à propos... ? Il repoussa cette idée aussi. Bien sûr que House ne ferait pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Wilson ressentait, parce qu'alors il ne serait pas dans son lit à passer sa main sous son débardeur. Il serait en train de faire ses bagages et de courir vers la chambre d'hôtel la plus proche. Sauf si House ressentait la même chose, dans ce cas...

Non, parce que House avait des sentiments pour Cuddy et si House voulait Wilson, il ne prendrait pas la peine d'être subtil. Il aurait sans doute déclaré son amour au milieu de la cafétéria, battant du tambour et portant une chemise arc-en-ciel. N'est-ce pas ? Bien.

Il sentit House se rapprocher de lui et enrouler sa main autour de celle de Wilson, comme s'il lui tenait. Comme on tiendrait un petit chaton : tendrement, délicatement caché sous le menton. Peut-être... peut-être que House... Non. Wilson devenait juste idiot à cause du manque de sommeil. Il devrait être en train de dormir et pas en train de ruminer sur les non-sentiments de House. Il stoppa ses pensées et se concentra sur sa respiration.

« Wilson ? » murmura House d'une voix douce,

L'oncologue ouvrit les yeux. Son nez à quelques centimètres seulement du diagnosticien.

« Ouai ? » murmura-t-il

- Neuf minutes. »

Wilson fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

- J'ai compté jusqu'à soixante-neuf et tu es _encore_ réveillé. Si on prend la durée moyenne, les gens s'endorment au bout de sept minutes, donc -

- House ! Putain, quel est ton _problème_ ?

- C'est pas moi qui ait un problème ! Tu es le seul à tituber jusqu'aux poitrines des femmes de petite vertu, passant toute la journée Dieu sait où, évitant tous mes appels et mes sms comme la peste et rentrant trop fatigué pour passer du temps avec moi ! Et pourtant c'est toujours toi qui ne t'endors pas dans le délai moyen habituel.

- Tu me punis pour avoir pris ces femmes dans mes bras ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Bon sang, cesse de tout dramatiser ! » se moqua House en roulant des yeux.

Wilson lui répondit d'un sourire.

« Tu es jaloux. Tu es jaloux comme tu l'es toujours, dès que je pourrais avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie en dehors de toi. Je n'ai pas été _touché_ par elles, elles étaient en deuil et j'étais -

- commodément présent pour sécher leurs larmes avec tes battements de coeur virils, j'ai compris ! Qui sera la prochaine avec qui tu vas emménager ? La future divorcée ou la soeur célibataire plutôt chaude ?

- Je ne vais pas te laisser. » dit Wilson avec plus d'insistance qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il vit la pomme d'Adam de House bouger et quelque chose dans sa poitrine lui fit mal en le voyant ainsi.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, House. Je ne vais nulle part.

- Pour l'instant.

- Non, jamais. Okay ? Jamais je ne te quitterai. Alors peut-on envisager de dormir ? Nous pouvons discuter de mon absence totale de vie sexuelle demain matin. Est-ce que cela ferait de toi un homme heureux ? »

House sourit.

« Extatique.

- Bon, peut-on dormir maintenant ?

- Personne ne t'en empêche. »

Wilson ignora le fait que House avait placé la main de Wilson sous son menton, de sorte que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Leurs orteils se frôlaient et leurs genoux se touchaient. La chaleur allait et venait sous les draps au rythme de ses battements de coeur dans sa poitrine. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre et le cocon des couvertures, Wilson se sentait dans un monde différent, surréaliste où House pourrait être un intime et très sarcastique, partenaire de lit. Où peut-être si Wilson avait réduit la distance entre eux, House ne l'aurait pas repoussé et renié leur amitié, mais roulait sur lui et -

« House... » souffla Wilson d'une voix rauque, ignorant le léger tremblement quand il parla. « Je veux vraiment dormir cette fois.

- Vas-y.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Je sais.

- Je veux dire que je _veux dormir_. Je ne veux pas que tu me réveilles dans huit minutes pour tester ta théorie.

- Okay. Dors. » répondit House d'un ton désinvolte, la bouche relevée dans un petit sourire moqueur.

Wilson ne le crut pas une seconde, tout comme il était certain que House ne le croyait pas quand il disait qu'il ne le quitterait pas pour une quelconque blonde désespérée.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre sans ciller et Wilson humidifia sa lèvre inférieure. House glissa juste un peu plus près et désormais leurs jambes se touchaient presque sur toute la longueur, leurs mains serrées ensemble. Son estomac ne touchait pas celui de House quand il respirait, mais il était presque assez proche pour qu'il puisse le sentir en tout cas.

Dès que Wilson ferma les yeux, il entendit un léger gloussement et House relâcha sa main. Wilson déplora la perte de la sensation de ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, mais l'instant d'après il sentit la même main se faufiler jusqu'à son ventre et puis s'installer sur son flanc, les doigts le caressant comme on cajolerait paresseusement un chat. Wilson mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et inspira fortement avec le nez, au même moment House l'effleura à nouveau du bout des doigts, un peu plus délibérément cette fois.

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour dire à House d'arrêter mais il ne le fit pas. Pourquoi devrait-il lui dire d'arrêter ? Ils n'étaient pas ivres. Bien sûr, Wilson était fatigué - même bien plus que fatigué - mais ce n'était pas lui qui flirtait. C'est House qui s'était glissé dans son lit et qui avait commencé à frôler de ses doigts le corps de Wilson. Bien sûr, c'était sûrement une de ces blagues ou un test ou une drôle de façon de marquer son territoire à cause d'une peur irrationnelle que Wilson le quitte pour une femme. Mais Wilson aimait ça et il ne demandait pas à House de faire quoi que ce soit et House ne semblait pas le penser non plus.

En fait, le va-et-vient des doux effleurements, bien que sa peau tressaille et que son souffle se suspende à chaque instant, étaient relaxants. Il se figea tout comme House lorsque ce dernier glissa ses longs doigts de pianiste sous son débardeur. Wilson retint sa respiration une seconde qui lui parut beaucoup plus longue et envisagea de rouler loin de House, comme s'il bougeait simplement dans son sommeil, tout en sachant que le diagnosticien ne serait pas dupe. Mais il hocha la tête bien qu'il ne sache pas si le plus âgé pouvait le voir puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés et il expira profondément, ses doigts s'étendant pour toucher la chemise de son vis-à-vis. Au même moment, House laissa échapper un petit et endormi _hum_.

Le touché aérien des doigts de House lui donnait la chair de poule et Wilson se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire ou de gémir. Lorsque le diagnosticien laissa ses doigts gratter doucement, Wilson ne put retenir un petit grognement et House eut un petit rire désinvolte. Sa main se glissa alors jusqu'au dos de Wilson, retraçant sa colonne, griffant légèrement de ses ongles ses vertèbres et malgré lui, Wilson s'arqua soudainement, son torse heurta celui de House et leurs hanches se rencontrèrent.

Les doigts du diagnosticien dansaient sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, tout le long de sa peau. En dépit des frissons parcourant sa colonne et ses veines, Wilson ressentait une sensation d'apaisement qui gagnait son esprit, renouait avec la fatigue qui s'était dissipée. Il essaya d'ignorer la légère palpitation de son aine quand House laissa échapper un profond soupir qui finit dans un murmure soufflant des mots que Wilson ne put déchiffrer.

Les doigts de House trouvèrent leur chemin et se posèrent juste en dessous du cou de Wilson, palpant les muscles tendus. Cela rapprocha leurs corps, le genou de Wilson glissa entre ceux de House et la cheville de celui-ci s'enroula derrière le genou du plus jeune. Ils portaient tous les deux de fins débardeurs, mais House avait un pantalon de pyjama alors que Wilson n'avait qu'un boxeur. Wilson pria pour que House continue de masser la tension à la base de son cou, c'était plus relaxant qu'excitant et il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas obtenir de House qu'il le lui fasse quand il avait des tensions migraineuses.

Tandis que House continuait d'appuyer ses doigts et d'assouplir ses muscles, Wilson se sentit à la dérive. Quoi que ce soit entre eux, c'était magnifique, mais il était si fatigué qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait en mesure de s'accrocher à ce qu'il ressentait plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient continuer dans la matinée. Aucun d'entre eux ne travaillait. Que faire si House décidait d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Pire encore, si vraiment rien ne s'était passé ? Que faire si Wilson avait en quelque sorte mal interprété la situation toute entière ?

L'obscurité commença à gagner derrière ses paupières, l'enveloppant, comme les couvertures rabattues sur leurs corps, enroulés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient partagé le même souffle, l'un inhalant l'air de l'autre et baigné dans la même chaleur. Peut-être que demain, il aurait envie de ramper jusqu'au lit de House et qu'il se ferait jeter par terre à coup de pied. Ou peut-être, peut-être seulement, que House aurait encore envie de dormir avec lui. Ils pourraient s'entrelacer l'un à l'autre et peut-être que Wilson voudrait goûter de ses lèvres la gorge de House, puis son torse, ses mains affairées à retirer son pantalon, son corps se cambrant et s'accrochant à celui du diagnosticien.

Il se força à éloigner cette pensée pour s'empêcher d'avoir une érection. Son bassin était pressé contre celui de House et il serait carrément mortifié. Wilson se laissa aller contre House, le menton posé sur son torse alors que son front effleurait le bout du nez et il sentit le monde se dérober. Les mains de House glissèrent de son dos jusqu'à son torse et passèrent sous le débardeur. Wilson voulut gémir mais il ne trouva pas l'énergie de le faire, House l'avait aider à dériver vers le sommeil. Peut-être qu'il était réellement gentil pour une fois...

- Wilson ? » roucoula presque House, pour Wilson cela sonna comme un cri.

L'oncologue était à deux doigts de le frapper, mais il garda sa bouche fermée et fit semblant de dormir espérant que le diagnosticien le laisserait dormir.

- Ça fait dix minutes. Wilson ? » House secoua gentiment son épaule et Wilson garda un visage impassible. Il était trop près de dormir pour laisser son ami gâcher encore cette chance.

House s'arrêta de secouer son bras et caressa sa joue du dos de la main. Wilson était résolu à ne pas tressaillir ou incliner la tête à ce contact. Puis il sentit une pression sur sa bouche, douce, légèrement humide et Wilson s'éloigna d'un centimètre même si cela parut un mètre. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts de surprise et il regardait directement dans l'horizon bleue de House, dont le visage était suffisament pâle pour que Wilson le remarque malgré le manque de lumière.

- Qu'est-ce ? » murmura Wilson, comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu de situation aussi étrange.

House s'éloigna brusquement et l'air froid souffla entre eux. Il glissa ses jambes loin de celles de Wilson. Il tentait une évasion ! Et une sacrément rapide, Wilson paniqua en saissant son bras.

« Attends ! Non, House... » Il s'arrêta au moment où House se figea.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, mais les muscles de House étaient tendus sous son bras, enroulés, prêts à bondir. Le coeur de Wilson martelait sa poitrine si fort qu'il pouvait sentir son pouls au travers de son corps tout entier. Il pouvait entendre le souffle fragile que House essayait de contrôler...

Wilson le savait, parce que c'était la même chose pour lui.

* * *

**_Fin 2 ème partie_**

* * *

_* Nora (Sasha Alexander) __: la voisine que House et Wilson essayent de draguer en même temps et qui pense qu'ils sont un couple gay. Saison 6._


	3. Chapter 3

**Traduction : **_Funnyway_

_Oui, c'est là que le lemon déboule ! J__e croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise, ami(e)s-reviewers c__ar j'ai passé du temps dessus ! Pas sur House malheureusement, encore moins House et Wilson (monde cruel) juste le texte. _

**Toujours un grand merci à l'auteur pour son autorisation ^_^ **

* * *

**Auteur : **Cardio Necrosis

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la FOX

**Titre original :** Counting Sheep

* * *

*** Compter les Moutons *** (dernière partie)

* * *

_Rappel :_

_« Attends ! Non, House... » Il s'arrêta au moment où House se figea._

_Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, mais les muscles de House étaient tendus sous son bras, enroulés, prêts à bondir. Le coeur de Wilson martelait sa poitrine si fort qu'il pouvait sentir son pouls au travers de son corps tout entier. Il pouvait entendre le souffle fragile que House essayait de contrôler..._

_Wilson le savait, parce que c'était la même chose pour lui._

* * *

« Ça va. » le rassura-t-il, sa voix se brisa et sa gorge s'assécha brusquement. « C'est juste que... que je ne m'y attendais pas... »

House était figé entre prendre la fuite et retourner se coucher. Il avait toujours le regard fixé sur la porte de la salle de bain, son torse se soulevant rapidement et le corps tendu. Wilson n'avait pas l'intention de s'éloigner, cela pourrait encore être considéré comme un refus dans l'esprit de son ami et House avait du mal à supporter d'être rejeté.

« House, viens là. Allonge-toi. » l'amadoua Wilson en lui frottant doucement le bras.

Le diagnosticien reporta enfin son regard sur lui - ou plutôt, il allait le faire mais se ravisa à mi-chemin. House hocha la tête imperceptiblement et s'allongea en douceur sur le matelas. Le lit grinça sous son poids et Wilson ne retira pas son bras jusqu'à ce que House soit totalement installé. Puis l'oncologue saisit les couvertures que le plus âgé avait repoussées et les remonta sur leurs épaules.

« C'était un bisou de bonne nuit. » révéla House calmement, comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de fuir quelques instants auparavant.

« Je sais.

- Je n'essayais pas de...

- _Je_ _sais, _House. » insista Wilson.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il avait été marié trois fois, il avait eu aussi une quantité incalculable de petites amies et quelques aventures sans lendemain. Bien que ses mariages se soient terminés (certains assez amèrement) et que la plupart de ses autres relations aient été de courte durée, il y avait toujours eu un moment où Wilson s'était senti impliqué. Il se souvenait très bien avoir regardé leurs visages endormis, apaisés par le sommeil et avoir embrassé avec douceur leurs lèvres. Sans espérer de relation sexuelle, sans attendre de pardon ou quoi que ce soit, excepté le goût de leurs lèvres et la preuve de leurs présences (qui que ce soit à ce moment-là). Il n'avait pas eu d'autre motivation ou besoin que celle d'un délicat et doux baiser, voilà tout.

Wilson ne put s'empêcher de se demander si House l'avait déjà embrassé auparavant. Combien de fois s'était-il endormi sur son canapé ? Bon sang ! Cet enfoiré l'avait drogué et déshabillé, il y avait à peine quelques mois de cela - évidemment qu'il ne se souciait pas des limites ! Combien de fois House s'était introduit dans sa chambre (comme il l'avait sans doute essayé de le faire ce soir, mais ayant échoué, avait dû improvisé) pour lui caresser la joue ou déposer un baiser sur son front ? Peut-être jamais - peut-être que c'était la première fois ? Ou peut-être que c'était la centième...

Wilson fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que, bien que ses yeux soient ouverts, House évitait de façon flagrante de le regarder. L'oncologue pensa à la façon dont le diagnosticien avait vérifié plusieurs fois s'il dormait, l'avait secoué et avait dit son nom. House n'avait pas prévu que Wilson pouvait faire semblant de dormir. Est-ce qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre pour un membre de la famille d'une patiente ? Est-ce que ça avait la moindre importance ?

Wilson toucha le visage de House, soudainement il n'était plus fatigué. Son coeur tambourinait et son corps tressaillait d'anticipation sur ce qui pourrait arriver - sur ce qui s'était passé. Des années à rester les bras croisés, à se dévisager sans jamais se toucher remplirent son esprit. Est-ce que House avait pensé la même chose ?

« Ça arrive que des amis se donnent des baisers de bonne nuit, tu sais. » tenta House avec un air de désinvolture.

Comme s'il pouvait effacer ce qui venait de se passer. Comme si Wilson n'était pas en train de lui caresser la joue avec le pouce.

« Non, c'est faux. » lui répondit Wilson et les yeux bleus de House s'accrochèrent aux siens.

Peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être que quelque part, deux hommes qui étaient amis, dormaient ensemble et s'embrassaient platoniquement, mais House et Wilson, non. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Nerveusement, Wilson se pencha et effleura la bouche de House, sans pression, sans langue, sans avidité. A tout moment, le plus âgé pouvait se retirer et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ignorer le fait qu'il était l'instigateur ou que c'était réciproque pour Wilson. Quand l'oncologue recula, ses yeux étaient flous comme s'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de comment les fermer et son souffle tremblait autant que ses mains. Tout tenait à un fil, il pouvait être ridiculisé et anéanti ou bienheureux et comblé.

House caressa la mâchoire de Wilson entre ses doigts et il se rapprocha pour sceller leurs lèvres ensemble avec ardeur. Wilson ferma les yeux, Hitler avait envahi la Russie et tout avait été ravagé, le laissant lui et son armée sans rien. Wilson plongeait dans l'inconnu, espérant que House ne le laisserait pas totalement démuni à la fin.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que House suçote la langue de Wilson entre ses lèvres, la caressant à sa manière. Sa main glissa de la mâchoire à l'épaule de Wilson avec légèreté, lui provoquant des frissons puis il lui saisit la hanche, la serrant et la malaxant entre ses doigts.

L'idée de s'endormir sembla si lointaine et ridicule que Wilson se demanda pourquoi il l'avait même envisagé en premier lieu. Pourquoi dormir ? Quand il pouvait agripper le col de House, tirer son corps contre le sien jusqu'à l'impossible, parcourant de l'autre main, l'épaule de House puis le bras, le visage et finalement les cheveux. La lente combustion au creux de son ventre le poussa à aller à la rencontre d'une autre demie-érection et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner à cette découverte. _C'était une bien meilleure_ perspective que celle de dormir.

Tout à coup, le baiser se transforma en un concours de langues et de gémissements, vu de l'extérieur la scène devait paraître ridicule mais Wilson s'en fichait réellement pour le moment, avec House poussant contre lui, agrippant ses fesses à pleine main et frottant son doux et léger pantalon de pyjama contre son corps. Sous la pression du membre de Wilson, l'ouverture à l'avant de son boxeur s'ouvrit et la sensation du tissu glissant autour de son gland le fit gémir plus fort et se cambrer, si bien que son bassin remonta et que son érection passa sous le débardeur de House une seconde. La chaleur de sa peau fut une sensation encore meilleure.

La main de House glissa jusqu'à son ventre, ses longs doigts le chatouillant au travers du débardeur et se saisit de son érection fermement, la tenant au travers du chaud tissu, déjà humide. House resta sans bouger une seconde, maintenant son emprise, puis il commença à le caresser lentement, de la base jusqu'au sommet du sexe, la paume de sa main venant frotter contre la peau douce du gland, tandis que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour du membre recouvert de tissu.

_En bas, en haut, respirer..._

Wilson mordit la lèvre inférieure de House et ce dernier grogna avant d'accélérer le rythme tout en l'empoignant fermement. House bougeait au rythme de leurs respirations – inspiration, vers le haut, expiration vers le bas – ils étaient en hyperventilation à tel point que la vision de Wilson perdait des couleurs, mais ça pouvait aussi bien être dû à la sensation de la main de House le masturbant avec force.

« Toujours envie, » commença House en haletant avant de fouiller sa bouche pour un long et merveilleux moment. «... de dormir ?

- Humm… humm... » gémit Wilson, jetant ses hanches vers l'avant et s'accrochant à la hanche de House. Le son de la main du diagnosticien et du boxeur glissant sur son érection, l'enduisant de liquide séminal sur toute la longueur, la chauffant par friction, tout se confondait avec les bruits de succions de leurs bouches, chaudes et humides, assaillant, léchant et mordant.

Quand la main de House disparut, Wilson donna un coup de bassin pour que leurs corps se touchent, que leurs érections se rencontrent et frottent durement l'une contre l'autre. Il ondula contre House, quasiment certain qu'à ce stade il n'avait plus à se soucier des limites et laissa glisser son sexe contre le pantalon de House jusque sous le débardeur, puis contre la peau douce de son ventre. House suçait et mordait sa gorge, poussant lui aussi ses hanches vers l'avant au même rythme que son érection glissant entre les cuisses de Wilson.

« Tu ne penses pas – mmm… - que nous allons – humm – trop vite ? » questionna Wilson entre deux halètements.

« Fais pas ta gonzesse. » murmura House contre sa pomme d'Adam, puis il mordit suffisamment pour faire cambrer Wilson.

Ce dernier empoigna le débardeur du diagnosticien de façon à ce que le tissu soit plus serré autour de son érection, la coinçant entre le ventre de House et le tissu, ajoutant une délicieuse friction à la combinaison du fin boxeur et de la peau lisse et humide. House tenait toujours Wilson à la taille comme s'il y avait un risque qu'il le laisse (ce que Wilson n'avait pas prévu dans un avenir proche) et pistonnait entre ses cuisses.

Juste au moment où Wilson se demandait si les doigts de House s'enfonçant dans sa chair laisseraient des bleus, le diagnosticien éloigna ses mains – mais seulement pour se dégager de son bas de pyjama et libérer son membre tendu. Ensuite son érection glissa le long de la cuisse de Wilson et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur du boxeur de l'oncologue.

La sensation du sexe de House contre la peau douce de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, se masturbant contre ses testicules fit ravaler un juron à Wilson, auquel le plus âgé fit écho contre sa clavicule.

House remonta, saisit Wilson par la nuque et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche, laquelle se félicita de l'intrusion. Cependant les yeux de l'oncologue s'ouvrirent brusquement, quand il sentit House entrer complètement dans son boxer, érection-contre-érection, pris au piège dans l'humide et significativement-moins-spacieux sous-vêtement.

House mordit la lèvre de Wilson plus durement que Wilson l'aurait aimé dans des conditions normales, mais ses besoins étaient en quelque sorte accrus par la situation. Il se pencha et serra le cul de House, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le plein de ses fesses et l'incitant à se coller plus durement contre lui.

House poussa Wilson sur le dos et mit fin au baiser, il tenait toujours l'oncologue fermement par les hanches. Tous les deux haletaient, Wilson rencontra brièvement les yeux de House – juste assez longtemps pour voir ses pupilles dilatées et une convoitise folle reflétant ses propres désirs – avant qu'il n'attrape House par la nuque et ne forcent leurs bouches ensemble.

Peut-être que dans les films et les livres d'amour, la lueur romantique dans les yeux de son amant aurait été exactement ce dont Wilson avait besoin. Mais en réalité, c'était presque impossible entre ses yeux fermés par le plaisir, sa tête qui tournait et le besoin affamé de la bouche l'un de l'autre. House n'était pas Bonnie, essayant de sauver leur mariage avec un amour maladroitement exagéré avec un contact visuel et une affection chuchotée. Il n'était pas non plus Amber, une simple dominatrice dont il avait finalement pris soin comme de sa propre personne, il n'était pas Julie, à moitié heureuse pataugeant dans un quotidien à moitié-heureux – non, c'était House et il n'y avait rien chez lui d'à moitié-heureux ou d'exagéré à cet instant.

Wilson caressait frénétiquement les fesses de House tandis qu'il explorait son palais, suppliant à moitié dans sa bouche, puis ses mains atteignirent le bas du débardeur et le remontèrent. House se souleva s'écartant de lui assez longtemps pour l'aider à retirer le débardeur puis le jeta sur le côté et délesta Wilson du sien.

Au lieu de remonter jusqu'à la bouche de Wilson, House lui mordit la clavicule, ce qui fit pousser un petit cri au plus jeune, même s'il s'agissait plus d'un réflexe – son corps confondant désormais douleur et plaisir – puis House traça lentement un chemin humide le long de son torse, mordillant, suçant et léchant.

Wilson saisit les draps du lit, House avait pratiquement retiré les couvertures, quand celui-ci lécha la peau douce sous l'angle de sa hanche. Wilson jura, les yeux rivés au plafond et ferma les yeux en écartant davantage les jambes. Il laissa échapper un profond gémissement quand House suça la peau moite dans sa bouche et la fit rouler entre ses dents.

House baissa le boxeur de Wilson, embrassant ses jambes en chemin, puis le jeta. L'oncologue ouvrit les yeux pour voir son boxeur gifler un mur et il ricana, soulevant la tête pour voir House se frayer un chemin de retour, embrassant chastement de ses lèvres chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait trouver.

La tête de Wilson heurta l'oreiller quand House mordit l'intérieur de sa cuisse, faisant en même temps courir ses ongles sur son ventre, tout près de son érection. Il lécha son aine, il suça là où sa jambe rencontrait son buste, remonta et finit par le mordiller tout près du nombril.

« House... » gémit Wilson, ses petites taquineries semblant s'éterniser.

« Wilson. », se moqua House et il effleura furtivement du bout de la langue son sexe. Puis il s'en saisit et fit jouer ses doigts expérimentalement sur toute la longueur. « Regardez-moi cette bite circoncise toute contente de me voir » s'amusa-t-il.

« Bon sang House, comment tu peux balancer un truc pareil ? » répliqua Wilson entre rire et plainte, puis il poussa un long et puissant gémissement qui réveilla probablement ses voisins quand House l'engloutit.

Contrairement aux petits jeux taquins d'avant, House alla droit au but. Pas de lente caresse, pas de chaste baiser à la base du sexe, pas de tentative de se faire croire qu'il faisait autre chose que sucer un autre homme. Il suçotait doucement le gland, faisait courir sa langue sur la longueur et tenait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre en bouche avec sa main, en tournant légèrement autour du membre tendu.

Wilson sursauta, serra les draps et se cambra, jetant ses hanches à la rencontre de bouche de House et ne lui demanda pas s'il avait déjà fait ça avant ou pas – ce serait hypocrite de sa part d'être fâché si c'était le cas, puisque Wilson n'était pas un débutant en terme de fellation, or si c'était la première fois pour House, il faisait ça de façon si spectaculaire que ça n'avait aucune importance. Les étoiles dansaient dans ses yeux, la bouche ouverte, Wilson laissait échapper un flot continu de sons de voyelles et de jurons.

C'était humide, chaud et avait tous les droits de lui sucer tous les endroits possibles. Les doigts de House pétrissaient par moments ses hanches ou sa cuisse intérieure lui offrant un fantastique bonus. Mais tout à coup, le froid souffla et la bouche de House avait disparu. Sa main tenait encore vigoureusement son membre, dans un rythme si rapide que le cerveau de Wilson enregistra le plaisir dans une totale confusion, puis House rampa sur le matelas et revint sucer sa bouche, sa langue et Wilson se goûtait sur les lèvres de House ou peut-être qu'il l'imaginait seulement.

Le bas de pyjama de House était descendu à mi-jambe, piégeant ses genoux qui ne pouvaient s'éloigner plus de quelques centimètres et maladroitement il roula lentement son bassin contre celui de Wilson. Lequel plia les genoux et verrouilla ses chevilles autour du petit cul de House.

« Une vraie catin en manque... » murmura-t-il contre la bouche de Wilson, se balançant contre lui plus rapidement et avec plus de langueur.

Wilson pouvait sentir la barbe gratter sa peau déjà quelque peu à vif et la bouche de House sourire.

« Un vieil enfoiré d'estropié... » répondit Wilson d'une voix tendue, sentant la chaleur du souffle de House courir sur son visage.

« Avec une affinité particulière pour les - bordel de merde – catins en manque » cracha-t-il quand Wilson griffa son dos, pas-si-gentiment-que-ça.

House recula et appuya son front contre Wilson les yeux fermement clos. L'oncologue pouvait voir House serrer les dents et siffler entre elles d'excitation.

Le grincement du matelas sous leurs ébats et le bruit sourd du lit cognant doucement le mur emplirent la pièce, tout comme leurs grognements et leurs soupirs. A chaque poussée, Wilson resserrait les genoux autour de House, enlaçait son dos et se cambrait.

Le sexe de Wilson, encore humide de liquide séminal et de salive, glissait contre celui de House. Impatient, Wilson se cambra désespérément, il creusa les talons dans le dos de House, frottant contre le plus âgé plus fort et plus vite, jusqu'à ce que le grincement du matelas devienne obsédant et que le bruit sourd du mouvement du lit se transforme en véritables coups frappés contre le mur.

House essaya de l'embrasser mais ses lèvres appuyèrent maladroitement sur le coin de sa bouche, il gémit et releva la tête en arrière, sa main posée à côté de la tête de Wilson, ses hanches labourant contre le plus jeune furieusement, son corps s'appuyant franchement sur sa gauche.

Wilson babilla bêtement et House murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui s'apparentait probablement à une réflexion sarcastique.

Wilson s'arquebouta et griffa le dos de House, des étoiles explosant dans ses yeux puis tout devint noir. Un long filet de son plaisir jaillit, mettant le bazar sur son ventre et House continua d'onduler contre lui, se masturbant avec. Wilson cria, s'agrippa à lui, le griffa dans le dos, se cambrant, haletant et écoutant l'écho des grognements de House et du lit qui s'ajoutait à leur symphonie érotique (ou plutôt à la cacophonie de sons discordants).

Respirant fortement, le corps toujours tremblant, Wilson commença à redescendre de l'orgasme. House se frottait toujours contre lui, sifflant entre ses dents et les joues rouges, la sueur perlant et traçant des lignes sur son visage. House laissa tomber son front contre la clavicule de Wilson, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son épaule, glissant avec leurs sueurs. House vint dans un cri en mordant la peau de Wilson, qui fit la grimace – ça faisait mal. House venait d'ajouter un peu plus de pagaille sur le torse de Wilson.

House arrêta finalement de bouger et cessa de respirer contre la peau de Wilson. Légèrement surélevé au-dessus de Wilson, ce dernier s'empara de lui et le serra. Haletants, ils reprirent leurs souffles ensemble. House roula sur le côté et se débarrassa totalement de son pyjama, puis l'utilisa pour nettoyer les beaux dégâts qu'ils avaient commis. Il le jeta au sol et Wilson ironisa :

« Demain matin, tu ramasseras ça. » annonça-t-il avec assurance.

« Bien évidemment. » répliqua House, sa voix montrant qu'il rejetait totalement cette possibilité.

Wilson roula des yeux avec bonne humeur et House reprit la discussion.

« Ce fut sensiblement plus long que sept minutes. » précisa le diagnosticien.

- Eh bien, il valait mieux que ce soit le cas sinon j'aurai eu besoin de réévaluer ma conception de mes prouesses sexuelles. »

« Tu ne risques pas d'avoir à réévaluer quoique ce soit. »

Wilson tourna la tête pour regarder House et lui faire face.

« Bon, bien sûr, ma jambe me fera souffrir comme une sale garce demain. Espèce d'enfoiré d'égoïste – profitant d'un pauvre et vieil infirme !

- C'est toi qui m'as violé avec ta bouche dans mon sommeil !

- Avec la moue que fait la tienne, tu es né pour ça et tu le sais ! »

Ils sourirent tous les deux, mais celui de House disparut rapidement et un drôle de pressentiment revint chez Wilson, lui donnant mal au coeur.

« Euh... demain... » commença House.

Puis il prit un air désinvolte tout en détournant les yeux. Soudainement, Wilson eut froid.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, sache que je continuerai de penser que tes cravates m'endommagent la rétine. » conclut House.

Wilson eut un rire plein.

« Et je continuerai d'essayer de t'aveugler avec. » assura l'oncologue entre deux rires.

House sourit et choisit ce moment pour s'assoir afin que Wilson ne s'en aperçoive pas (bien qu'il l'ait vu, mais il n'allait pas en faire état). House attrapa la couverture exilée sur le sol et la ramena sur eux et en peu de temps ils furent à nouveau couchés côte-à-côte. Son visage était insondable, mais il avait une lueur dans les yeux que Wilson n'avait pas croisé depuis des années. House plongea sous les couvertures pour échapper à son regard et ils rirent tous les deux. Ensuite, ils s'embrassèrent doucement l'un l'autre quelques minutes.

Et grâce à ça, Wilson put enfin dormir.

* * *

* Fin *

* * *

**_Note de Funnyway :_**

_Au__ cercle des poètes de la review :_

_Anonyme ou pas, grand poète ou petit griffonneur... _

_Vous le savez, vos émotions, vos encouragements font l'intérêt de traduire des textes. Je le fais en tant que fan pour d'autres fans. J'estime que tout le mérite revient aux auteurs, le seul que je puisse avoir c'est de prendre du temps sur des mots. La seule façon que ça m'éclate c'est de savoir que vous aimez, ou encore mieux d'avoir vos ressentis pour comparer d'avec les miens. __A toutes celles qui m'ont déjà fait le plaisir de commenter, je n'attends qu'une chose, vous surprendre encore avec une nouvelle fiction. __J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié, si ce n'est tout, du moins partie de cette fin. _

_Aux pirates de la review :_

_Vous ne le savez pas mais les reviewers sont vos dieux et déesses. Sans leur bienveillance envers les auteurs, vous n'auriez rien pour nourrir votre appétit aveugle._


End file.
